Zuko Was No Coward
by hootowl
Summary: Zuko was many things, but a coward he was not. A collection of Zutara100 prompts. Title may change.
1. Zuko Was No Coward

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply.

AN: Response to the Zutara100 word prompt #088 Cowardice

* * *

**Zuko Was No Coward**

Zuko was many things, but a coward he was not. Banished at thirteen, he faced life on the open sea in pursuing what had once been thought a fool's errand. Chasing clouds, some said. The seas were rough, with storms that threw many men overboard never to be seen again. The waves never scared him and the wind was nothing. _He_ would find the Avatar when so many before him had not. And he found him, only to discover that the Avatar was a boy, no older than he had been when his father banished him.

Zhao had always been a pain. The man walked around like he was Fire Lord himself and Zuko hated him for it. The commander mocked him, insulted him, and belittled the honor the banished Fire Prince tried so hard to hold on to. So, he challenged Commander Zhao to an Agni-Kai even though he had barely mastered the basics. Zuko was no coward.

Months later, when Zhao tried to have him killed at the North Pole, Zuko swam the arctic channels. It was a foolhardy thing to do but he was no coward. At the other end of those channels of ice, he faced an angry waterbender, newly come into her power. She was fierce-like a mooselion protecting her cub-and, _Agni,_ she was beautiful. That same waterbender proceeded to slam him into glaciers, mountainsides, and trees at every meeting. He matched her fight for fight for he was no coward and apparently neither was she.

He never backed down from a fight, except once. Zuko frowned. No, twice. But what young boy would want to fight their own father? Azula and her friends were terrors but that never stopped him. Let them question his honor, his bravery would never be doubted. On the day of Black Sun, he faced his father with nothing but his broadswords, the bending they had been so dependent on gone for a few brief minutes. But Zuko was no coward. His father called him a fool and perhaps he was. After all, he had to face the Avatar and the waterbender he betrayed. Kneeling before the Avatar, feeling the hate from Katara, had taken almost every ounce of courage he had.

Azula had lost her mind. She was unpredictable. Not that Zuko had ever been able to predict her movements before, but now _he_ had control of the bending and _she _was sparking and sending haphazard blasts of fire. It was dangerous but he wasn't afraid. And then he did one of the bravest, or stupidest, things in his life. He leapt in front of a lightning bolt meant for another. Azula had seen something he hadn't until it was almost too late. She aimed for his heart.

Zuko did all those things because Zuko was no coward but when he gazed down into the clear blue eyes of a female waterbender—the very same waterbender that threatened to end his life if he messed up—he couldn't force the words from his mouth. The smile she gave him made him tongue tied and awkward. At that moment, faced with the overpowering feelings he had for her, he felt like the world's biggest coward. Now, one of the most powerful rulers in the world, he felt terrified of a small Water Tribe woman. Katara stepped to him, smoothing out his resplendent robes and smiling up at him. She placed a hand over the healing scar on his chest and, with all the confidence in the world, said, "You'll do fine, Zuko, because you are _no_ coward."

She could stop his heart with a flick of her fingers but, since Zuko was no coward, he kissed her.

* * *

AN2: Perhaps it'd go better under the prompt for Courage but Cowardice is the one I had in mind when I wrote it. Final edit 7/28/10


	2. A Powerful Bender

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply.

AN: Fair warning, I get long-winded at times. This turned out to be a whole lot more narration than I anticipated. Zutara100 response to prompt #084 Strength. If some of my sentences are wonky, this site has done something crazy.

* * *

**A Powerful Bender**

Power was a funny thing, Katara decided. The Air Nomad had built the Western Air Temple under cliffs, pillars and columns hanging from the ceilings, frescos above and below them. When Katara had first seen it, the docile-she hated to say weak-image of the Air Nomads vanished. The strength it must have taken to carve the Air Temple into the cliff face must have been awe-inspiring. She, like the others, had wondered the temple, feeling like an ant among giants. Once the temple tour was completed, the three benders plus Sokka had settled down around the fire to strategize. Despite their momentary strength over the Fire Nation, the Day of Black Sun invasion had failed. Somehow Aang had to learn firebending. There was no other option. Then Zuko showed up.

The strength of her feelings when she saw him kneeling in that clearing was almost overpowering. The anger and hurt had strengthened the first attack and Zuko had done nothing to block. He tumbled back, dripping wet, only to kneel again to plead. She remembered Toph's voice, rising above hers, testifying to the truth behind Zuko's words, but she was too hurt to listen. How Zuko had the strength to put up with her animosity day after day, Katara hadn't the faintest idea. She had remained tense and watchful long after the others had relaxed and then welcomed the former Fire Prince into their group and, gradually, she too accepted him. The sturdy columns of the old Air Temple had served as their camp for several months until Azula's surprise attack. Now, they were on Ember Island, having barely escaped with their lives.

Katara was pulled from her musings but the sound of Aang and Zuko firebending in the courtyard. The sun was crawling up the horizon and soon Toph would appear for Aang's earthbending. The sturdy earthbender packed quite a bit of power behind her punches. Katara had to heal more than one bruise Aang, and sometimes Zuko, would receive from Toph's idea of bending practice. She studied the two firebending a moment before bending some water into the wash tub to clean up breakfast. Zuko had gotten stronger. Everyone in their group had gotten stronger. She smiled, splashing slightly and twisting shapes into the water. Aang had the best teachers. Three master benders and... Sokka.

A disturbing thought crossed her mind. Did they really think of Sokka as just a spare? No. She shook her head. Sokka was a powerful leader, able to put people at ease with a laugh while at the same time coming up with some hair-brained scheme that was half-mad and yet everyone seemed to follow. He had definitely improved on swordplay. She mused that perhaps he felt the odd man out since he was the only non-bender in their tight-knit group. She wondered what it felt like, surrounded by people who had so much power that you'd never be able to touch. Perhaps that was why he treated her meager attempts at waterbending back in the South Pole as a joke. After traveling across the world with him and facing the dangers they had, she'd learned a few things about the brother she thought she knew so well. It was when he was most fearful that the jokes increased. It was an attempt to calm himself. And, despite all his bravado and chauvinistic tendencies, he was really afraid that he wasn't important. That he'd be left behind.

Katara's hands dropped into the dish water, a sudden thought occurring to her. Sokka claimed to be over their mother's sudden, tragic death but now she was having her doubts. Everyone he knew left him. Their mother was violently taken from them at a young age and their father left him behind when he'd taken the warriors to meet the others already at the war front. Sokka thought he was weak and _that_ was why he'd been left when their father joined the war effort. It also explained his diligence protecting the remaining tribe from Fire Nation attack. Not, Katara realized now, they had any fear of that occurring again. The Southern Water Tribe posed no threat whatsoever to the Fire Nation. Its ten families of mostly women and young children were all that was left.

Katara looked over at her brother. He had joined Aang and Zuko and was laughing over some story he was telling the other boys. Aang found great amusement in the tale but she couldn't tell what Zuko thought. He appeared attentive and she thought she could detect a small grin but she'd never heard him laugh. Her gaze shifted from Zuko to her brother and then back. Perhaps he wasn't so different from them after all. She had first begun to realize that back in Ba Sing Se and then refused to credit the realization after he joined Azula. Now, things were different. They had changed, matured. The failed invasion had taught their group that much and shown Zuko a clear path.

She let her eyes slide over Zuko's torso, lingering on the defined muscles of his arms, chest and stomach. He was certainly much more defined than either her brother or Aang. A blush dusted across her cheeks and she looked away, biting her lip to keep the embarrassed grin from showing. She had witnessed the power in his body when he went with her to find her mother's killer. She'd also felt it when he tackled her at the Western Air Temple. Her gaze drifted back to the three males, eyes focusing on the flex of the muscles in Zuko's back. Zuko was—

"What's got your attention and making your heart jump around like a rabbaroo?"

The voice at her elbow startled her, causing water to splash out of the wash basin and across her lap. With quick movements, she bent the water back into the tub before turning to look at the smirking earthbender next to her. Toph raised an eyebrow, her face smudged with dirt and, Katara's eyes narrowed, berries? Toph nudged her when she didn't answer right away. "Well?"

Katara blinked, turning away with a soft snort. "What are you talking about?"

Toph looked about to contradict her but Sukki flopped down next to her, heaving a big sigh. "Are you ever going to get married?"

The question seemed to drop out of the sky and Katara stared at her, dumbfounded. Toph scoffed, joining the girls on the ground and folding her arms. "Nah. They'd just try to _protect_ me or something stupid like that."

Sukki looked skeptical. "I don't think so. Besides, it's nice to be protected once and a while."

Toph just gave a sarcastic laugh. "Sure. Whatever you want to believe, Princess."

The Kyoshi warrior tossed her short hair, leaning back on her elbows and turning her attention to the waterbender. "What about you, Katara?"

Katara felt her heart leap and she tried to keep the blush from her cheeks as she tossed the dirty dish water into a nearby plant. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Toph smirk but when she looked Toph was simply moulding the loose stones nearby. "I don't know."

"Oh , please. Aunt Wu had you gushing for weeks about marrying a powerful bender."

The boys had joined them in the shade and her brother was helpful enough to fill the other three in on their trip to the fortune teller. Katara felt heat explode in her face but, no matter what she said, Sokka was determined to tell the story. Sokka and Aang quickly took seats in the shade but Katara saw Zuko hesitate, gold eyes hooded as he glanced around the group.

Katara tried to deflect the attention. "I thought you didn't believe Aunt Wu, Sokka."

He shrugged. "But you believed her. And Aang believed her."

He seemed to add the last as an after thought. Sukki suddenly sat up, leaning closer to the Water Tribe boy. "You guys visited a fortune teller?"

"You guys did some crazy things before you met me, Snoozles. And you had the nerve to complain about my gambling, Sugar Queen."

"Gambling's wrong!"

"Oh, and you're a saint?"

Sukki hushed them. "So Katara's going to marry a powerful bender?"

Sokka leaned back, twirling his boomerang. "Yup, and we all know it's going to be Aang."

Aang seemed to puff up proudly and Sukki looked between waterbender and airbender wide-eyed and speechless. Even Toph was silent, her brows furrowed in apparent confusion. The blush already on Katara's cheeks darkened and she opened her mouth-whether to protest or scold her brother, she knew not-but Zuko had stiffened at Sokka's declaration, his eyes darting from her to Aang. An odd look settled over his features and his mouth worked soundlessly for a moment before he snapped it shut, cleared his throat, and tried again. "I'm...I'm going to find some fire wood."

Nobody else seemed to hear the strained quality of his voice or bother to point out that it was way too hot for a fire and he didn't wait for an acknowledgment of his announcement. Zuko, master firebender and former prince of the Fire Nation, turned and almost stalked away from the group without a second glance back. A deep stirring of emotions was warring inside of Katara as she watched him walk away but Toph had started an argument and soon she was dragged into it.

The sun had set hours ago and Zuko hadn't returned to the beach house. When Katara had expressed some concern, Toph had simply waved her hand and said he was probably off brooding somewhere or setting fire to someone's beach house. Sometimes Katara wondered what kind of stories the plucky earthbender had managed to pull out of the quiet firebender. When the others had finally settled down for the night and he still hadn't appeared, she slipped out of the beach house, certain that only Toph would know she had left. Surprisingly, it hadn't taken long to find him. He was in his typical meditation spot, on an outcropping of rocks overlooking the ocean and facing the eastern horizon. He was just sitting there, his arms wrapped loosely around his knees, staring at the moon. He didn't turn when she approached but she had no doubts that he knew she was there.

"Hey."

He didn't turn to face her but his eyes dropped to his knees. She stood next to him, watching the waves roll in and sink back. It was mesmerizing during the day, at night with the moon reflecting on it, the waves were soothing and almost hypnotic. Finally, she pulled her eyes from the water, gazing down at him. His hair tossed gently in the breeze and Katara released a quiet sigh. "May I sit down?"

He shrugged but moved over on the rock to make room. "Sure."

She settled on the rock, squinting through the dark in an attempt to read his expression. "Are you-" she changed her mind. "Did you know I met the moon spirit?"

Gold eyes turned to stare at her and Katara looked away, finding the moon as it hung on the horizon. He said nothing to stop her, so she continued, filling the silence with pointless words. "At the North Pole. Princess Yue-"

He interrupted, "The white-haired girl."

She turned in surprise, a startled laugh escaping her lips. "So you _did_ see her. She was—_is _very beautiful. My brother was in love with her."

"I know."

"He _told_ you?" she gasped.

Zuko suddenly looked embarrassed and he dropped his eyes back to the water. "Yes. When we...rescued your father."

A bitter snort escaped her before she could stop it and he turned to her, raising a questioning eyebrow. She blushed, picking at her pants to avoid looking at him. "You and Sokka go on a field trip to rescue people. You and Aang go on a field trip to learn firebending secrets, she paused, frowning. "You and I go to kill someone. I feel shallow."

She was surprised when she saw the soft, understanding smile directed at her. Zuko rarely, if ever, smiled. It looked a little awkward at first, but it was genuine. "Their needs were different. Aang needed to learn firebending. Your brother needed to regain his honor."

"What is it with guys and their honor,she grumbled, folding her arms. "I blame you for that line."

To Katara's delight, Zuko gave a soft, rasping laugh. First the beginnings of a smile, now a laugh. She felt like her heart would explode. He was relaxed though something was clearly on his mind. "Aang is a very powerful bender."

So that was it, was it? Katara took a quiet breath, trying to keep her voice neutral, "So he is."

Zuko seemed to mull over the statement, twisting words each way in attempt to discover any hidden meanings. Her heart broke a little at the sight and not for the first time she wondered what kind of family Zuko came from. He took a deep breath, he had turned back to the moon. "Do you think you would marry him?"

She gave the same answer she'd given the others earlier. "I don't know."

He straightened and his fists clenched in frustration. "But there's no one more powerful than the Avatar."

She acknowledged the statement but couldn't help pointing out: "But then there's only one Avatar," he scowled at her. "I think you're a powerful bender."

He scoffed, grumbling, "I'm weak. My sister always beats me."

A smile came to her lips and she placed a hand on his arm, feeling the warm skin beneath her palm. "Azula defeated Aang, too. Strength lies in more than just bending, Zuko. You are a strong person."

His throat worked and the muscles under her hand tensed. "But I-In Ba Sing Se-"

She cut him off, "In Ba Sing Se you were confused. _I_ was confused. Azula offered you everything you ever wanted. Everything you tried so long to get. You had to figure things out on your own. I have the feeling you never do things the easy way. You _were_ dumb enough to send Sparky Boom Boom Combustion Man after us."

The tension in his arms and shoulders relaxed and he gave her an amused grin. "I can't believe you guys called him that."

She folded her arms and gave a toss of her hair, giving a mock disdainful sniff. "Well, if we stopped to get the name of everyone who chased us, we wouldn't have made it this far. I seem to remember a particularly annoying, banished Fire Prince...She dropped her arms, giving his shoulder a sharp poke. "You're changing the subject."

His grin faded slightly, though his eyes remained on her. "I still don't see your point."

With a roll of her eyes, she blew out an exasperated breath. She had never pictured Zuko having so little self-esteem. "The _point_, Zuko, is that what you've seen as weakness has really been your strength. Everything you've done, everything you are, has made you a stronger person. There is a...strength of personality about you. You have the strength of leadership yet step down for Sokka when you could easily take over. _And_ you're willing to step aside for the Avatar, a twelve year old kid."

He looked shocked and she heard him suck in a surprised breath. "But the prophecy-"

"Was made by an old woman who drank too much tea," she took his face in her hands, ignoring the slight flinch when her fingers curved under his scarred ear. "Zuko, you _are_ a powerful bender."

Gold eyes mirrored the moonlight and she felt his throat work. His hands rose to wrap gently around her forearms and her name came out in a trembling whisper that spread warmth out from her heart. "Katara..."

She smiled, making the same observation she'd made at the beginning of the day, "Power is a funny thing. There's more to power than strength in bending. There are strengths in weaknesses that Azula and Ozai will never understand."

His hands slid up to cover her hands, following them when she moved them down his neck and across his shoulders before holding them against his chest. She was grateful for the darkness since she knew her cheeks were red. She'd never touched a man without the barrier of healing water between their flesh. His hands tightened gently around hers and her breath caught, making her words come out in a whisper, "I believe I'm the one in charge of my life. Besides, she said I would marry _a_ powerful bender, not _the most_ powerful bender."

Warm hands released hers to cup her face, pulling her closer to the firebender. He searched her face, uncertainty coloring his voice, "Katara?"

Her throat dried and she licked her lips, her heart hammering when his eyes dropped to follow her tongue. "Yes?"

"I..."

Words were lost in the heat of each other's mouths. Neither knew who moved first. Katara's arms slipped around his chest, fingers splayed across his back, and Zuko's hands were tangled in her hair, bringing her closer and more firmly against him. She collapsed against his chest, fire erupting in her veins as he deepened the kiss, and a moan built in her throat, escaping when he pulled back. He gave a soft laugh at the sound and pressed a kiss to the spot below her ear, causing her to shiver. Beneath the silver moon, they held each other close and prayed that together they could stand against any opposition.


	3. Heat Source

All disclaimers still apply

AN: Prompt for Blood. Zuko may be a little OOC.

* * *

**Heat Source**

There were times in Katara's short existence that she just wanted to die. She buried her face in her sheets, trying to block out all sounds. She was unsuccessful. Shouting echoed down the temple corridors, reverberating in her head and turning her dull headache to a splintering one.

"Katara? Come on, Katara, I'm hungry!"

She rolled her eyes, hugging her stomach. Right now was a time she wished she could die. Or at least curl up into a small, dark hole for a few days. The pain was always the worst at the beginning, she thought her brother would recognize the symptoms. Sokka stuck his head in the door, scowling when he saw that she hadn't moved. "Everyone's starving."

She shot him a glare. "So feed them." He looked scandalized and his mouth opened. It snapped shut a moment later when her glare intensified. "So, help me, Sokka, if you say one word about women and cooking, I'll waterbend you right off the side of the temple."

His eyes widened and a look of dawning understanding spread across his face. "I was going to say no such thing. I'll get Zuko to cook."

"Zuko can't—never mind."

Sokka had already disappeared, the door swinging shut behind him. Her muscles spasmed and she groaned. How she wished for the wide, flat stones Gran-Gran would put in the fire and then wrap in cloths to let her hug when the time came. Perhaps if she wished for it long enough, the heated stones would appear.

Her door crashed open, sending her scrambling to her feet and whipping out water in an automatic defense. Her lower back screamed in protest and she grit her teeth, forcing her limbs to move. Water splashed over her would-be attacker, freezing him to the spot, even as her fingers sought the more difficult source of water in their blood.

"Katara!"

The shout broke through her momentary panic and the water dropped from her hands in surprise. "Zuko! What are you doing here?"

She watched the firebender melt his way free, steam rising from his clothing and his eyes sweeping over her figure. "I heard you were bleeding."

A blush flooded her cheeks. Aang and her brother were morons. If she wasn't feeling like her spine was trying to wrench itself out of her back, she'd go and pummel them. She needed to lay down. Slouching back to her bed and collapsing onto the rumbled sheets, she resumed a fetal position, muttering, "I'm fine, Zuko."

He looked even more pale than usual and his eyes narrowed. "No, you're not. You're hurt. Your movements are stiff."

She rolled her eyes. Of course her movements were stiff. There was a mini war being waged in her body. "I'm _hurting_, not _hurt_."

Flames sparked from his fingers and he clenched them into a fist, jaw tightening. "What happened?"

Katara frowned, sitting up and giving him a hard stare. Since when had he started caring about whether she was hurt? Not too long ago he had no problems slamming her into the ground. She mulled over that thought. Perhaps that wasn't quite true. She'd seen him wince every so often or not take the opening that was blatantly obvious. Still, even her brother understood her death glares when the time came. He'd been on the receiving end of a violent temper many times before he learned to just avoid it. Zuko had a sister, surely... Her expression softened. No, he wouldn't know. He'd been banished before Azula reached the right age and then he'd been surrounded by men for years out at sea. The reason behind Zuko's apparent ignorance didn't stop her from blushing. "Really, Zuko. I'm fine. It's completely normal."

He stalked into the room, still searching her for signs of blood. "Since when is bleeding normal?"

She folded her arms, unconsciously pushing her breasts up and drawing Zuko's attention. Her chin rose, trying to keep her voice even. The whole situation was turning mortifyingly embarrassing. "Since I became a woman."

A heartbeat passed with Zuko staring at her incomprehensibly. His eyes jerked back to her face, apparently just realizing where his gaze had been fixed, and then understanding came with a fierce blush. His mouth worked but no sound came and Katara had to giggle at his look of growing horror. "You—you mean..."

"Yes."

He took a few steps back before recovering himself. "Does it always hurt?"

Katara grimaced, hunching over in attempt to bring some kind of relief. "The first few days are the most... uncomfortable."

Her reply was met with silence and she curled back into a ball, hoping he would just leave her alone. Her hopes were dashed when he spoke again, "What's it feel like?"

"Like my uterus is trying to gnaw its way out of my body," she muttered.

Zuko winced. "How do you stop it?"

Katara huffed. She did not want to have a facts of life conversation with Zuko right now... or at any time in the future. "You don't."

His jaw dropped, voice incredulous, "So you just... _bleed_ everywhere?"

"Since when has blood bothered you?" she snapped, frustrated.

"Since it became yours!"

She blinked, staring at him in surprise. Zuko folded his arms, scowling at the wall behind her, cheeks pinking. Katara hated the mood swings that came along with her time. She hated how they rolled and rioted inside of her. One minute she was ready to break every bone in Zuko's body for almost no reason at all, the next all she wanted was a hug. She could feel her nose tickled and her eyes burn, a tell-tale sign that tears were fast approaching. "Zuko, I'm not going to die. You can't even see it. I'll be fine in a few days."

He seemed to accept her statement, his eyes dropping to the side and giving a tense nod. "Does anything help?"

"Heat," she sniffled, ashamed that she was so close to tears. "Gran-Gran would heat up stones in the fire and—What are you doing?"

Zuko crawled onto the bed behind her, his hands gently pushing her onto her stomach. "Relax. I won't hurt you."

Warm hands moved slowly over her back, soothing heat soaking through her clothes and skin. Gradually, she relaxed as Zuko quietly massaged the muscles in her lower back. Katara pressed her face into the bumpy mattress, a contented sigh escaping her lips. "I thought you didn't like blood."

He snorted. "Shut up."

The mattress shifted and Zuko pulled her to him, curling his body around hers and wrapping his arms around her stomach. She couldn't stop the small moan of pleasure at the heat he gave off and she snuggled closer, muttering, "This doesn't mean I like you."

Soft laughter danced across her neck, his voice whispering close to her ear, "I know."


	4. Lie to Me

Standard disclaimers apply.

AN: #019 Lies Zutara100 lj prompt. Very short.

* * *

**Lie to Me**

Katara could feel her heart squeeze painfully. Who knew loving could hurt so much? Wide, gray eyes stared up at her, shinning with adoration and love. She was the center of his world. She made him laugh and comforted him when he was down. He loved her, yet...

"I love you."

She lied. A wide grin, a gleeful smile, an enthusiastic hug and she had never felt worse. She couldn't break his heart. The whole world relied on him. It was better this way. Tears welled in her eyes but she forced a happy smile, hoping he wouldn't see her despair. He didn't. For someone so wise, he was so blind. Blue eyes scanned over the group, finding a pair of smoldering gold ones. Eyes locked and she felt her heart flip and warmth spread through her. She looked away.

Zuko felt the words catch in his throat, choking him, strangling. She didn't notice, stepping closer and straightening his robes. Slanted gold eyes looked up at him, shrewd gaze sweeping over his features, tracing over his scar. She looked for something that wasn't there. A whisper escaped her lips, her breath brushing his skin. "I love you."

She pulled him into a hot, open mouthed kiss which he returned. He felt cold. He pulled away, short of breath and slightly ill. Color lightly dusted her cheeks and her hands twisted in his hair. "Tell me you love me."

His heart stopped, his throat dried, and he lied. "I...do."

Blue eyes met gold. A pale hand brushed a tan cheek. Warm lips caressed cool flesh. A sigh, a moan. They loved but when they were asked—

"We're just friends."

-they lied.

* * *

AN: I didn't realize this was confusing (and I still don't think it is)... BUT perhaps it is so I shall explain. Simply put, Katara lies to Aang about loving him (in the romantic, warm-fuzzy, I want your babies type of way), Zuko lies to Mai by evasion, and both Zuko and Katara lie to everyone that they're _only_ friends. So, Aang loves Katara, Mai loves Zuko, but Katara and Zuko love each other. How tragic.


	5. Desperate Times

Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: Zuko and Katara are caught during a scouting mission.

AN: Zutara100 prompt #036 kiss. Not the best thing that's seen the light of day, and I haven't really done any editing, but I was lazy so...

* * *

**Desperate Times**

Zuko couldn't believe his luck. They'd been caught snooping around the city after dark. Their feet pounded the stone streets and he could hear panting loud in his ears. He'd never been caught before. It was all because of—He shook the thought from his head. He was good now, he reminded himself. Good people don't blame each other. He rounded a corner and slipped on loose dirt, crashing into the side of a nearby building. Behind them, Fire Nation soldiers were closing in, their commands coming clearer and sharper. A hand closed over his wrist, pulling him sharply. Katara. Wide, blue eyes met his and he could see her fear now bordering on panic. Her breath was coming in sharp pants and she held a hand to her side, apparently trying to ease a stitch. For a master waterbender, Zuko was surprised she wasn't in better shape.

"Let's go! We're going to get caught!"

He jerked his hand away, snapping, "We're not going to get caught!"

Once more they were winding through the streets, Katara panting behind him. Surely they were almost out of this Agni-forsaken city. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"_I'm_ not the one who antagonized an _entire battalion_ of soldiers! This wouldn't have happened if I was by myself like I had planned."

"You'll just betray us again!"

He whirled on her, grunting when she crashed into his chest. "In case you haven't noticed, _Katara_, I'm not exactly on _friendly_ terms with the Fire Nation."

She hastily backed away, putting more space between them. "That didn't stop you before."

He flinched. All right. That was true. He deserved that one. "Since I joined you there is _no_ going back. I am a traitor and next to Aang, I have the most recognizable face in the Fire Nation. I have no doubt there are orders out to kill me on sight."

A strange expression crossed her face but he had no time to decipher it. A shout at the end of the street alerted them that they'd been spotted. Zuko grabbed her arm, dragging her around several corners and into an alley before they hit—

"A dead end! What are we going to do?"

Broken crates and empty barrels lined the walls and trash was piled high and spilling across the narrow alley. Katara spun, looking back the direction they came, but already the light from the Fire Nation soldiers was approaching the alley. Zuko eyed the walls speculatively as Katara cursed. "I'm out of water!"

"Shut up, let me think."

On the street, the sound of heavy footsteps and the clank of armor was drawing nearer. If they didn't do something soon, they'd be trapped. He didn't think he could pull them both up the wall. Without warning, she grabbed him roughly by the front of his shirt, jerking him to her. "They're almost here."

"Katara! I'm trying to—"

It wasn't really a kiss. Noses collided almost painfully, teeth hit causing pain to shoot through their skulls. It most certainly was _not_ a kiss and it was decidedly uncomfortable. Zuko's eyes widened and his exclamation of surprise was muffled by Katara's mouth. Her sudden jerk threw him off balance and his hands groped at air, trying to push her away or catch his balance. He wasn't sure which. She had a firm grip on him, her arms around his neck and he had no choice but to follow her as she fell back. They hit the wall, tripping over crates and barrels only to land on the ground. His hands found their place on her ribs—a little too high to be proper—and her legs wrapped around his waist, the high slits at the sides of her skirt falling open to reveal toned legs. It all happened too fast. She threw her head back, raked her nails down his back, fisting her hands in his shirt and arching her back, releasing the most erotic moan he had ever heard. His heart leapt and his hands moved of their own accord, one traveling down her side to slide down her thigh before pulling her hips tightly against his and the other slipping around her back as he buried his face in her neck. Light fell over them and they heard a soldier grunt. "Just some horny teenagers. Break it up, you two. Go home."

Thankfully, the soldiers didn't stick around to see if their orders were obeyed and they were left in darkness. Zuko stilled, listening to the sound of retreating footsteps, staring down at Katara as she panted beneath him. It was probably one of the strangest situation he'd ever been in and one he would take to his grave.

"Are they gone?"

Her voice had a husky quality to it that made his blood stir. "I think so."

Neither moved, staring at each other in bewilderment. Zuko finally released a short, disbelieving laugh and dropped his forehead to her collarbone. Her grip on his shirt loosened and she relaxed. "Good. Now, you can get off of me."

He sat back on his heels, watching as she sat up and attempted to straighten her hair and clothes. He caught the glance she shot at him and noticed her hands shook slightly as she smoothed out her skirt. She took a steadying breath, turning a serious look to him. "This didn't happen."

He could only nod. Sokka would kill him if he found out. _Aang_ would probably kill him. Zuko was fully aware of the crush the young airbender had on Katara and he didn't want to inadvertently trigger the Avatar State. No, he wouldn't tell anyone. It was bad enough both their lips were bruised. Zuko winced. Hopefully she'd be able to explain away the bruise that was appearing on her neck. She rose, giving a definitive nod to nothing in particular, and started out of the alley. He watched her go, fingers flexing at the memory of her skin. Heat rose in his face and he looked away. It would not do to try that kiss again. Katara's voice broke through his thoughts and he noticed she'd stopped to look back at him. "That was a really bad kiss."

His jaw dropped, the words sputtering out of him, "It's not my fault!"


	6. It's A LoveHate Relationship

Standard disclaimers apply.

AN: response to #031 Jewelry word prompt.

* * *

**It's A Love/Hate Relationship**

Zuko glared at the necklace resting in Katara's hand. It matched the one around her neck except for the carved stone. No, the design was different. He hated it. Fingers closed over the stone and the hand dropped to her side yet Zuko's glare followed it. He wanted to torch it. He could, he knew he could. If only she would let him borrow it. Just for a little while...

"Zuko?"

His lips thinned and he raised narrowed eyes to her. She bit her lip uncomfortably, color dusting across her cheeks. Zuko felt an irrational anger rise up inside of him. She was going to give herself to some—some _peasant_. A thought jogged his memory. "Is it Aang?"

He remembered that the young Avatar had a crush on her during the war. He'd thought—Maybe he was wrong.

"No."

His fists clenched, fighting the urge to blast fire at something. Preferably that small scrap of cloth with the stone pendant she refused to give up. So it _was_ some peasant. The Avatar he could understand. He knew she cared for him. It was hard to not have some kind of tender feeling toward the precocious airbender. But throwing her first love aside for some _nobody_? It was not to be borne. Not when he—

"Who is it?"

Katara sighed, looking away. "Zuko. It doesn't matter who it is."

He felt like breathing fire. "Yes it does."

Her arms folded, creating an interesting effect on her breasts that Zuko tried to ignore. The years since Ozai's defeat had treated her well. Slimming her down in some places and filling her out in others. "Why, Zuko? Why do you care?"

Zuko avoided answering. "I thought you loved Aang."

Her lips firmed and her eyes dropped to the smooth stones at her feet. "No."

Thought fled him. After all this time, that's all she could say? "No?"

She flushed, her chin rising in defiance. "No. We... we're just—" she changed her thought. "I treated him more like a younger brother than a lover."

"So you thought you'd just accept," he motioned to the necklace in her hand, unable to prevent the slight sneer, "_that_?"

Zuko decided he had never hated a piece of jewelry as much as he hated that necklace. She looked down at the necklace, her thumb tracing over the carving. "I don't know." Blue eyes sought his gaze, an unasked question burning in them. "Should I?"

He should have told her many reasons why she should accept the necklace. He knew he should have told her that suitor was a good man, that her father was eager for the match, that her people were looking forward to uniting both tribes again. He knew that her people had expected her to wed the Avatar or, if that didn't occur, she would settle down with one of her own people. He knew he should send her away. He knew he should do all that but he found that he couldn't. Not when everything he had ever wanted was gazing up at him, a silent plea in her eyes. So he did everything in his power to convince her to decline that hated offer and when, during his best persuasive efforts, the necklace disappeared, Katara found she didn't particularly miss it. She would, after all, find a much better replacement.

_Some months later..._

Zuko could not prevent the smug expression that crossed his face as he traced the burgandy band that encircled his wife's delicate neck before lightly touching the carved stone that rested against warm, tan skin. He felt an absurd amount of satisfaction as he looked at it. His own crest was carved into the surface. It was much better than that ridiculous blue one she had held out to him months before. His eyes fell to the second blue necklace that was now snugly wrapped around his left wrist, the stone resting against the back of his hand. Strangely enough, he felt just as smug about that one.

His bed partner stirred and blue eyes opened to find him watching her. Warm fingers slid along the band of her necklace before running over her chest to come to a rest high on her ribs. She arched into his hand, a pleased hum escaping her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He dipped his head to give her necklace a gentle tug with his teeth, causing a quiet laugh. "What ever happened to that necklace?"

A rakish grin pulled at his mouth even as his lips brushed over her jaw. "I sent it back."

"You did?"

Surprised disbelief tinged her voice though he could hear the struggle to focus. He laughed softly, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I did. I thought he ought to know the status of his offer."

The subject was dropped and forgotten as Zuko turned his attention to the seduction of his wife. He didn't need to tell his wife of less than twenty-four hours that the necklace in question had been returned in a small box accompanied by their engagement announcement. Zuko half-wished he'd been present when the box had been opened to find a small pile of ash, a charred stone, and the short note:

_I thought I might return this to you as my __fiancée__ has no need of it._

_ -Fire Lord Zuko_

_

* * *

_AN2: I've decided to up the rating of this collection because of this flashfic... and probably the one before it as well. So scandalous! ;) I won't go too crazy though. No fear! Read and Review! It makes me happy! :D Or don't, whatever floats your boat._  
_


	7. The Weight of Responsibility

_"If you murder an innocent man, you are responsible for the blood of his unborn descendants, and the weight of this responsibility is yours to carry to the end of time."_

-Unknown

**The Weight of Responsibility**

The silence was deafening. Katara felt the breath catch in her throat, choking her. She stared at the still, prone body of the Fire Nation soldier at her feet. Shock swept through her, causing cold sweat to break out and a chill tightened the muscles in her back. In a moment of blind panic, she'd done something she'd sworn she'd never do. The skirmish around her had paused, eyes trained on her in a range of fear and horror. Her eyes rose from the body on the ground to meet the gaze of her friends. Toph's attacker had been encased up to his neck in stone but she'd allowed the stone to crumble as she turned blank eyes towards the waterbender in surprise. Sokka was pinned to the ground, his own opponent staring at her with the beginnings of uncertainty while Sokka expression was more ambiguous. Aang's expression was a little easier to decipher. Disappointment and more than a little anger twisted his young features. She darted a quick glance at the newest member of their group but Zuko's expression was carefully blank. Her heart twisted and she looked back down at the prone firebender. Movement from the corner of her eye made her snap into a bending position and the soldiers immediately recoiled, their terror almost palpable, before they turned and fled. Katara watched them flee, a small part of her crowing with victory.

They stood where the soldiers left them, the silence stretching tight. Toph and Zuko were the first to move. Zuko sheathed his broadswords as Toph folded her arms and her surprised expression smoothed out. "Gee, Sugar Queen, you're kind of scary."

Katara heard Zuko's soft snort and turned a frown in his direction only to see him shouldering their packs and gathering spilled supplies. Aang moved next, Toph's words seeming to propel him into motion. His gray eyes were fixed on the fallen firebender as he took a few hesitant steps towards them. "Is he..."

Toph's voice was flat when she spoke, "He's dead, Twinkletoes." Katara flinched but the earthbender continued. "He was dead before he hit the ground."

Aang reeled back as if struck, emotions flickering across his face almost too fast to identify. His eyes hardened and he turned to Katara, his voice cold, "You killed him."

Katara felt like the earth had dropped beneath her feet. "Aang, I—"

"_No!_" Katara recoiled. "You _killed_ him, Katara. With _bloodbending_!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"All life is sacred, Katara! You just ended somebody's!"

Katara drew her scattered emotions together, trying to make sense of the whole situation, still struggling with what she'd done. "This is war, Aang, people _die_! It's kill or be killed. There's not a lot of time for discussion!"

A chilly silence descended on the group and Aang's eyes narrowed. "You're no better than Hama, using war to justify murder."

Katara gasped, hardly aware of the other's making protests. "That's not true!"

"You killed him in cold blood! What makes you think your actions are any different from Hama's or the Fire L—"

"That's enough."

The quiet, authoritative voice demanded immediate obedience and Aang's mouth snapped shut. Zuko stood nearby, his expression stony as he took in both the airbender and the waterbender. There were times Katara forgot who Zuko was raised to be. Now that the argument had been interrupted, Katara could feel the hair's breadth hold she had on her emotions slipping. Aang seemed to be recovering from the surprise of being interrupted. "Zuko—"

"I said '_enough_,' Aang. You know nothing about my father. Go back to camp."

Sokka placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and her composure shattered. With a sob, Katara turned and fled into the woods.

"Katara!"

"Stop, Aang!"

"But—"

"_Now_, Avatar."

Katara was submerged up to her neck in a natural spring, half wishing she had the courage to drown herself, when she heard soft steps approaching. She tensed, clenching her eyes closed and hugging her arms around her stomach. If she was going to die she'd rather not face the one responsible. The water stung the raw skin on her hands and arms but it was a dull annoyance compared to the pain that wrenched in her heart. The footsteps stopped at the edge of the rocky bank with a soft scuff. "I thought I might find you here."

The voice was low and gentle and Katara finally turned to face him. Zuko stood casually on the bank, the red of his Fire Nation clothes standing out against the green of the surrounding forest. His head tilted to the side, a small frown pulling at his lips. "Are you okay? You've been out here for over an hour."

Once more, tears filled her eyes and she turned away, sinking into the water up to her nose and saying nothing. She heard him push air through his teeth and she quickly dashed the tears from her cheeks, turning to look at the former crown-prince. He'd removed his shoes and was gingerly lowering himself into the shallow pool, unmindful of the water weighing down his clothes. He waded out to her, reaching for her arm. "Come, Katara, it may be warm but it's not warm enough to stay in such cold water so long."

Glassy blue eyes turned up to him and a shudder ran through her limbs, her voice hoarse as if she'd been screaming. "No, I can't. It won't come off."

She jerked from his touch, scrambling for some of the rough stones that lined the bank. Zuko yanked her back. "Katara—"

She fought him, her voice rising with panic. "It won't come off. The blood! Oh gods, I killed him!"

Zuko seized both her arms—despite her struggles—and drew her closer, giving her shoulders a sharp shake. "Stop it, Katara! There is no blood!"

She screamed, becoming angry with her restricted movements. "Let me go! I could kill you! I could make your heart explode before you could draw your next breath! I'm a _murderer_!"

He forced her to him, trapping her in a tight embrace and murmuring soothing sounds. Katara resisted a moment longer before collapsing into his chest with a heart wrenching sob, her fingers digging into his back as she cried into his shoulder. "_Spirits_, Aang was right. I'm no better than Hama or Yon Rha or—or Ozai."

Zuko's arms tightened around her. "You are _nothing_ like Ozai."

Her sobs quieted to hiccups and sniffles. "But I'm like Hama."

Zuko frowned, leaning back and pulling her away slightly to look down at her. "I don't—No. Never believe that. Aang was wrong. You are _not_ a murderer."

"But I killed him."

Zuko nodded, absently smoothing disheveled hair out of her face. "The consequences of war. He attacked you, you engaged in battle and came out the victor. It could have ended the other way. You are no more a murderer than Uncle, your father... or I."

One of her hands fell from his back only to reach up and caress the scarred flesh around his eye. "You've killed someone."

The muscles in his jaw clenched and a hooded expression fell over his features. Katara could feel him tense and withdraw emotionally, trying to distance himself from the memories. Overall, it was an astonishing effect, one she might not have noticed if she hadn't been so close. "I was a soldier from a very young age. It was cruel."

The struggle for distance was obvious. He'd been exposed to his emotions for too long to fully disengage. Katara gently took his face in both hands, drawing his eyes back to hers. The pain, confusion, and loss in his gaze nearly made her gasp but she offered a shaky, understanding smile. "You are a good man, Zuko, despite this war."

Slowly, his expression cleared and softened. His eyes closed and his hands covered hers on his cheeks. A moment passed as he took a deep, calming breath before he allowed a small, sardonic smile. "And you are an amazing woman." His eyes opened and he brought their hands down between them. "But you do realize you're wearing next to nothing."

Thrown off by the sudden lightening in conversation, she could only blink in confusion. "I'm hardly naked, Zuko. You seen me in my wraps plenty of times before."

She could've sworn a pale blush rose across Zuko's cheeks. His gaze drifted down her face to her chest before lazily meeting her eyes again. His gaze made fire erupt in her veins and a hot blush spread across her cheeks. "True, but they're usually not wet."

It was another minute before comprehension dawned with a squeal of horrified embarrassment. Zuko was half drowned by the time Katara had scrambled out of the spring, bent the water out of her wraps and was securely clothed in her robes again. She was pulling the remaining water out of her hair as Zuko splashed to the shore, shaking water out of his ears and steam rising from his clothing. Without being asked, she bent the rest of the water out of his clothes as he sat down to pull his shoes on. The walk back to camp was made in companionable silence, each content with the other's company. To Zuko's surprise, before joining the others, Katara slipped her hand into his, giving it a tight squeeze. "Zuko?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

* * *

AN: I originally meant this for the prompt 'death' but I think it actually fits better under the prompt for 'war.' There have been a few edits, mostly where I've forgotten to write a word. Huh, for writing at 2am, this is not all that bad. So, feel free to review or flame. Either one works.


	8. Crumbling to Ashes

Standard Disclaimers apply. Prompt #081: Ashes. Takes place after the season 3 finale... years after.

**Crumbling to Ashes**

The fire sputtered, sending up a cloud of smoke and ash. With a frustrated huff, Katara prodded the fire, attempting to coax it back to life. The air was cold and damp, penetrating bone and marrow and she wanted the _damn_ fire to _burn_. She gave the dying fire one last vicious prod and it collapsed with a cough of ash. Knuckles whitened around the stick before it was cast down in exasperation. Katara rose to her feet, her eyes sweeping the campsite. She thought this was what she wanted. She thought she would be happy. Blue eyes rested on the pile of damp ash and tears welled. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe they were all wrong. The thought terrified her and she turned to flee only to stop short when Aang bound into the clearing, a bright smile on his face. He had grown over the years, filling out and maturing, but he was still carried by whims and games. He beamed at her and she felt her heart tighten and tears threaten. She closed her eyes to keep them back and Aang pressed a quick kiss to her lips, not seeming to notice there was no response.

"Did you get the fire going?"

She didn't turn as he passed her. She wanted to choose her own destiny. They needed to talk. "Wet wood doesn't burn."

"Sure it does," Aang replied cheerily. "I'm the Avatar!"

She turned at the wet splash just in time to see a small fire bloom. The concentration on Aang's face would have been comical at any other time but Katara was in no mood to laugh. She folded her arms, watching as the fire grew smaller and gradually fizzled out. Aang tried a second and third time before Katara put a hand on his shoulder, speaking softly. "Wet wood doesn't burn, Aang."

Grey eyes turned to look up at her, brows drawing together in a small frown. "We just need to keep it dry. Waterbend with me."

She looked away, avoiding his eyes. "And wear us both out? I can't."

A heavy silence fell over them and it seemed like hours before either of them moved. Aang rose, his face carefully blank and voice neutral when he finally spoke, "This isn't about the fire any more, is it?"

Her fingers shook when she raised them to brush away a stray tear before turning to face him. She winced when she looked at him and dropped her eyes to her tangled fingers. "No."

She heard him release a slow breath and recognized it as his attempt to calm his emotions and take a moment to gather thoughts. "How long?"

"I'm sorry, Aang, I tried—"

"How long, Katara."

She flinched, his voice hard and the words felt heavy. "Since—since the Reconstruction."

"That was _years_ ago, Katara!"

"Just two."

"_Just_ two? For La's sake, Katara, you should've said _something_!"

"I didn't want..." she trailed off, unable to find the right words. But Aang had no such troubles.

"Didn't want _what_? Didn't want to _hurt_ me? Well, it hurts, Katara. Spirits. So what was this? A game? A chance to date the Avatar? A notch in your bedpost?"

"No! Aang, it was nothing like that!"

"I loved you!"

"I loved you, too," she cried. "I loved you, don't you understand? You were my best friend. You made me laugh. You were there."

"Zuko was there, too! So were Haru and Teo! I suppose if Zuko had asked you would have gone with _him_ instead?"

The gasp escaped her before she could stop it. "Don't bring him into this. You loved me, that was enough."

They stared at each other, Aang searching her face for something he didn't appear to find. He frowned, grumbling, "Apparently not. You love him."

She sniffled. "We go together like oil and water."

Aang regarded her silently, his face flushed with anger and pain. Her tears seemed to pain him more and he looked away, fixing his gaze on the damp camp fire. "But oil on water burns."

"If there's a spark."

She offered a small smile. "Takes two to spark."

He returned a halfhearted laugh though it ended in a grimace. "So what happens now? Do you want me to take you back?"

"Back where?"

"To your father."

It was her turn to grimace and she quickly shook her head. "No. Take me to Ba Sing Se."

"Ba Sing—are you running away?"

"Like _you_ have any room to talk. I'll see Iroh while I'm there."

Katara bent to gather her pack as Aang turned to give the damp campfire a rueful look. He started when she turned to him, her eyes questioning and he flushed, wondering if she'd spoken. "I'm coming."

She nodded slowly and shouldered her pack, watching as Aang turned back to the campfire. He released a sigh and, with a wave of his hand, drew water out of the ground and dumped it on the wood, turning away even before the task was complete. The wood hissed and spewed steam and smoke as solemn gray eyes met hers. "Let's go."

!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!

The silence was thick and heavy as it stretched between them. Gold eyes watched each other, one frowning, the other apparently bored. With a steady hand, Zuko placed his cup back on the dining table and motioned for the servants to leave. Slanted gold eyes flickered with some kind of emotion too fast to understand before settling back into emotionless boredom. Mai calmly picked up a pair of chopsticks and resumed eating, unmindful of the young Fire Lord's slow intake of breath. Another moment of silence passed before he spoke, "So, that's it."

It was more a statement than a question and Mai sighed. "What did you expect, Zuko?"

He scowled. "I expected more of an explanation that just..."

Words failed him and he made a sharp motion with his hand. Mai settled her chopsticks against her plate once more, apparently deciding that dinner was over. "You bore me."

Zuko stared, mouth working soundlessly a moment before he found his voice. "I _bore_ you? Are you ever _not_ bored?"

Something like a smile tilted the corners of her mouth. "Yes."

Just a single word answer, no other explanation. She folded her hands into her sleeves, back straight, posture perfect, waiting. Zuko rose, his movements rough as he tried to work out the energy building in him. After several minutes of pacing, he turned to her, starting abruptly, "You asked me once if I was cold—"

She didn't seem surprised that he wished to speak of something from so long ago. "I did."

"I never answered."

A thin eyebrow rose as she regarded him for a moment in silence. "It was a stupid question."

He ignored her. "The answer is: _Yes_, I'm cold."

"Firebenders don't get cold, Zuko," and the truth was, he had answered her then. She just hadn't listened.

"They do," he said sharply. He winced at his tone and softened his voice, "They do. You're like heat lightning, Mai. One, bright flash of light in the dark and then nothing. No warmth, no comfort. Nothing. Heat lightning doesn't even offer any light to see by."

"Where are you going with this?"

He sensed he hurt her feelings and grimaced. He forced himself to breathe, to think. "You're beautiful when you have emotion. You burn bright. You stir the fire in me. You stir it, but you don't feed it."

Silence descended on them, neither moving. Mai finally dropped her gaze to the table, reaching for her cup. She contemplated the contents of the cup before taking a small sip. Zuko watched in silence. She sighed, meeting his eyes once more. "Perhaps a better analogy would be the flash fire, then. Together, we burn hot and intense but, unable to feed it, we quickly end up a pile of smoking ash. The remnants of something that once was."

He grimaced, looking away. "Perhaps speaking in analogies is more my uncle's thing."

She allowed a small smile, accepting the vague apology. "Perhaps. Zuko, I _don't_ love you. Not the real you, at least, and deep down you know it."

It was brutal but she had never been one for beating around the bush. Zuko appeared to protest, but she quickly cut him off. "I've been told all my life that I'm to marry you. If you're told something often enough, you end up believing it."

His eyes narrowed. "So you've decided that because everyone says so, it must be a lie."

"You know it is," she snapped, her cool control on her emotions slipping for a brief moment.

"Five _years_, Mai."

She sighed, placing the cup back on the table and folding her napkin to place beside the nearly full plate of food, "I know."

Zuko ran a hand over his hair, knocking the headpiece holding his hair in place loose. "I guess the only thing left is good bye."

Mai nodded as she rose, gathering her skirts before smoothing them out again. She turned to leave, pausing at the door. "For the record, Fire Lord, _I'm_ the one who broke up with _you._"

* * *

AN: I spent a whole ten minutes debating on whether I wanted to post this yet. I've done no editing so far (and probably won't for at least another week or so) and there is really no Zutara _anything _in this post. With that said, there will be a second part that I hope I will have out within the next few days provided I don't go insane and get lost in school work again.

AN2: Does anyone realize how difficult it is to come up with two plausible break-up scenarios in the same fic? It's like arguing with yourself when you're not angry. The success of this post I shall leave up to you. As always review if you like! Tell me it sucks, tell me it's awesome, tell me not to quit my day job, whatever you want!


	9. From The Ashes

Standard disclaimers apply.

Follow up from the previous chapter. Don't get too excited now. Keep in mind they've both just broken up with someone. Zutara100 prompt #61 Birth... though I guess it's not obvious.

* * *

**From The Ashes**

A strange sense of déjà vu gripped her as she stood on the balcony over looking the gardens that spread out behind Iroh's modest mansion. So much had changed since that night five years ago. The last time everyone had been able to gather in one place and just have fun. They were no longer children, free to play and forget about the cares of the world in the aftermath of the war. They were adults. A small smile touched her lips. Well, some of them were adults now. Aang still retained his child-like innocence and, at times, recklessness. She closed her eyes, a brief flash of pain coming to her at the thought of Aang. Nothing seemed as it should. She sighed, leaning her elbows on the railing and resting her chin in the palm of her hand. When did life get so complicated? Wasn't it supposed to get simpler with the peace? A thought stuck her and a small frown pulled at her lips. Well, easier for _her_.

The soft scuff of footsteps shook her from her musings and she turned slightly to see Zuko step up to the rail next to her. Twin flames glanced down at her before focusing on the gardens shrouded in shadows. They stood in silence together as Katara allowed herself to study the firebender as he pointedly ignored her gaze. Poor Iroh. To receive not just one but _two_ broken hearts within a matter of days. The pity party they each threw for themselves didn't seem to dampen the retired general's cheerfulness. With a soft sigh, she straightened. "You've gotten taller."

She'd clearly startled him out of whatever he'd been thinking if she were to judge by his expression when he turned to her. She felt herself flush as his eyes ran over her as if seeing her for the first time. True, last time he'd seen her she'd been a girl of fourteen, barely comfortable with her changing body. Zuko seemed to realize what he'd been doing because he quickly looked away again. "You—you too."

Katara gave a soft snort, amused at the slight darkening of his cheeks. She leaned a hip against the railing, folding her arms across her chest. "I suppose. You're up late."

He turned, mimicking her pose and raising an eyebrow. "I could say the same about you."

She laughed, giving a little wave to indicate the moon high over their heads. "I clearly recall someone saying something about my rising with the moon."

His stance eased and his shoulders slumped, his eyes dropping to the side. "That was a long time ago."

A thin eyebrow rose over blue eyes. "Is it any less true now?"

"No." He sighed, his brow furrowing. "I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I." He looked surprised and Katara gave into the urge to stick her tongue at him. "Just because I 'rise with the moon,' doesn't mean I particularly want to stay awake all night. So, what's on your mind?"

He opened his mouth to tell her, but appeared to change his mind. "Nothing. It's stupid."

Katara edged closer, giving him a little nudge. "Can't be that stupid."

She almost laughed when she saw him worry his lip. It was such a little boy thing. With a smile, she placed a finger on his chin and popped his bottom lip free of his teeth. He blinked down at her in surprise and she offered a shrug and a smirk. "You should only let others nibble."

His eyes widened and she could see him blush deeply at her flirtation. His words rushed from him in an attempt to cover his flustered thoughts. "I was thinking about the political ramifications of the termination of my courtship with Mai."

Katara eyebrows rose and she couldn't stop the incredulous giggle that escaped her. His eyes narrowed and he scowled at her. "It's not funny."

"You're right. It's not. But _you_ are. You could have just said, 'Mai dumped me and now I don't know what to do.'"

He flinched, muttering, "Thanks. You don't understand."

"I don't? I dumped the _Avatar_, Zuko. Talk about political ramification of a terminated courtship. My father's going to go ballistic. _Master Pakku_ is going to be forcing an arranged marriage on me as soon as I set foot in the South Pole! I'm surprised they haven't sent June after me with her creepy lizard thing."

"The Sirshu."

"Right."

Katara scowled darkly over the gardens—unmindful of Zuko's thoughtful look—pondering all kinds of nasty thoughts about her former bending master. She almost missed him saying, "I thought the Southern Water Tribe didn't do arranged marriages."

She turned her scowl on the young Fire Lord, causing him to step back in surprise at the force of her glare, before it softened and turned into a sulk. "In case you haven't notice, there aren't many young men in the South Pole any more. It'd probably be an arrangement with one of the returned warriors who lost a wife or had never married. If my brother hadn't married Suki, he would've either had to wait for one of the younger girls to come of age—which will be in another year or two—or agree to an arranged marriage with someone from the Northern Water Tribe."

"You'd do it? Give up your customs and agree to an arranged marriage?"

A cold breeze picked up causing her to shiver and tug on her sleeves a bit. She'd forgotten that winter was approaching. "I wouldn't really have a choice." She gave him a sardonic grin. "Political ramifications, you know."

With a roll of his eyes, he pulled her to him, enfolding her in a warm embrace and blocking the wind. "How so?"

She stared up at him in surprise. "How s—? Zuko, my father's the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. If something happened to him or Sokka—Did you forget?"

This close to him she could tell he'd forgotten or at he'd least never thought of it. His muscles tensed briefly and something flickered through his eyes as he met hers before he shifted his gaze over her head and looked thoughtful. A comfortable silence fell over them and Katara cuddled closer, breathing in the scent of embers and sandalwood and listening to the steady beat of his heart. If she concentrated hard enough, she could feel the pull of his blood through his veins. It was comforting. "I'm sorry."

It was soft and, at first, she didn't think he'd heard her, but he shifted and she looked up to meet his curious gaze. "About what?"

"Did you love her?"

His embrace tightened fractionally and a frown flickered through his eyes before he sighed and looked away again. "No. It was," he trailed off, carefully choosing his words, "comfortable, I guess. It was what was expected of me."

She hummed, closing her eyes. "I can understand that. Do you think we'll ever find someone to love? You know, like all the stories say love is."

For a moment he said nothing, though she felt a tiny jump in his heart and a soft catch in his breath. And then he raised a hand to her cheek, brushing back hair that had fallen loose and tucking it behind her ear, his voice soft when he spoke, "Yeah, I think so."

"_Our passions are the true phoenixes; when the old one is burnt out, a new one rises from its ashes." -Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

* * *

AN: You would not believe how difficult this was. My original idea for the follow-up of the last chapter fell flat (if you really want to see it, it's on my lj... incomplete). It just didn't _do_ anything for me. Anyway, sorry there's not more WAFF and stuff. It's the best I could do with the aftermath of break-ups.


	10. Full House

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Full House**

He was awake. He'd been awake since dawn first reached its fingers over the horizon. Despite commonly expressed opinion and his own words to the contrary, he could have slept longer. He was perfectly content to remain abed until the sun was well above the horizon. And he often did, much the to annoyance of his Court. But today—he dropped his eyes to the space beside him, the space that as typically empty—today was different. Nothing would ever be the same again. It was the first day of the rest of his life and part of him wanted to watch it arrive.

His bedmate shifted, an arm curling around a pillow and sighing gently as he watched with a sense of wonder. He could remember every event that changed his life. His mother's banishment. His banishment. Betraying the Avatar. Betraying his father. The dragons. Mai...

The sun finally rose high enough to peek through the window, spilling light into the room, spreading across the floor and warming the bed, warming mocha skin. Unable to resist, Zuko trailed a hand up her back, tracing the inked dragons between her shoulder blades. It was an odd custom. One Sokka had to explain when he proudly displayed his own tattoo shortly after he married Suki. Katara further explained later that in addition to the betrothal necklace, women would also acquire a tattoo symbolic of their husband's family, permanently binding her to her husband.. The tattoo's were typically placed where only the husband would see it. Not a difficult task with the Water Tribe clothing. Men didn't usually follow the custom and the fact that Sokka did gave Katara no end of amusement.

A sense of contentment filled him to near bursting and he pressed his lips to the bare skin of her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her. She was his. His friend. His lover. His _wife_. He never thought he'd get someone like her. He was in a passionless relationship with Mai because that was how it was supposed to be, and she... she was with Aang.

She stirred, rolling onto her side and opening sleep-drugged eyes. She stared at him with no recognition for a moment before closing her eyes and snuggling closer. A deep sigh danced across his skin, raising the fine hairs on his arms and sending a shiver down his spine. She hugged him, pressing her nose into the crook of his neck. "Hmm...good morning."

Her voice was rough with sleep and he felt his heart skip when she dragged her hand down his side. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he whispered a soft, "Morning."

They lay quietly, listening to the sound of their breathing. Her fingers traced a faint scar on his side and her head tilted up to look at him. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking."

She smiled. "I can tell."

The silence stretched comfortably, Katara dozing quietly on his shoulder. Zuko let his mind drift over the years. Only Uncle had ever wanted to know his thoughts. Well, his mother too, but she was gone. Azula and his father pretended he didn't exist and Mai...Mai hadn't cared. "We're not that different."

He almost wished the words unsaid. He held his breath, waiting for the words of indifference or the clear dismissal of his thoughts. Katara gave a quiet hum to let him know she'd heard. "Most would say we're opposite."

Zuko relaxed, feeling foolish. Katara was _not_ Mai. "True. You can't have a dark without a light."

She pulled away to look at him, eyebrows rising in mock surprise. "Why, Zuko, I believe you've been influenced by your uncle after all. He will be so proud," she cooed. "So, which one am I in this little analogy? The dark one?"

Zuko pinned her to the bed, leaning over to brush kisses over both cheeks and giving her nose a peck. "No, you are all light. Perhaps I'm the dark one."

A low laugh escaped her and she reached up to fondly brush his hair back. "Silly firebender."

He rolled his eyes, resting on his elbows and making no move to get off of her. Idly, he twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers. "But we're not that different. Even in our bending."

She fixed him with a patient look. "My dear, fire and water cannot be more different."

"No. Both are needed. But Tui and La circle each other and Ran and Shaw dance—"

"I never thought you'd be so sentimental," she interrupted.

He grinned, leaning in as if to impart a secret. "And you have a temper to rival any firebender."

"Zuko!"

The discussion dissolved into a pillow fight and a short time later the laughs turned to breathy moans. The morning was nearly over when the occupants of the Fire Lord's chambers stirred once more. Zuko lay flat on his back, eyes closed, Katara pressed against his side, amongst a tangle of sheets. Katara propped herself up on her elbow, smiling at his relaxed expression as she placed her palm over the scar on his chest, comforted by the steady beat of his heart, before letting her hand rest over the small tattoo low on his hip. Gold eyes cracked open to look at her and her smile grew. Leaning forward, she dropped a soft kiss on his lips. "We're two of a kind."

* * *

AN: Well, it's been a while and to be honest I haven't really worked on any kind of writing. Trying to finish school so I can move on with my life. Anyway, the idea popped into my head months ago mostly because I thought it was interesting that both Fire Nation and Water Nation original masters circled each other... and there were two of them. Anyway, prompt #5: Two of a Kind... "we're two of a kind, workin' on a full house!"

AN2: I pictured Katara having the dragons and Zuko having Tui and La. I thought it'd be cute to have each other's original masters. Perhaps I need to clarify Zuko's tattoo. If you're wondering about Sokka's tattoo, I wasn't sure what would symbolize Suki or her heritage. Maybe the Unagi? I didn't think a fan was a very manly tattoo. R&R!


	11. For of All Sad Words of Tongue or Pen

Standard disclaimers apply.

Prompt #93: Choices

* * *

**For of All Sad Words of Tongue or Pen***

She arrived in a whirlwind of blue clothing and sea air, her smile brighter than the sun. She caught sight of him waiting on the steps in a manner befitting of royalty greeting foreign dignitaries and released a squeal of delight. His heart leapt to his throat when she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. His hands had just risen to grasp her arms when she pulled away, dazzling him with another smile.

"Zuko! I'm getting married!"

And just like that, something shattered. The half-smile that came to his face at her enthusiastic greeting froze. She continued talking, gesturing, _beaming_, but he couldn't hear her over the rush of wind in his ears. At least, it sounded like wind. Some part of his mind that wasn't drowning saw, and recognized, her fingering her necklace. It wasn't her mother's. Sound registered again and his tunnel-vision cleared just in time to hear her exclaim, "Isn't he the sweetest!"

Aang had arrived, grinning proudly, his cheeks flushed. Zuko recollected himself enough to offer congratulations though he couldn't for the life of him remember what he'd said moments later. He missed the slight dampening of her spirits as he welcomed the others that crowded behind, ushering them into the palace. He smiled, hoping it didn't look as painful as it felt.

^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^

Her heart was beating a wild tattoo in her chest as Aang guided Appa to the wide plaza at the entrance of the Fire Palace. Her breath caught for a moment. There he was, standing stiffly on the bottom step, his expression serious and calm. Perfect for meeting strangers. Less than perfect for welcoming friends. She would change that. Their eyes met and she could no longer suppress her excitement. She was out of Appa's saddle and across the plaza almost before the sky bison had landed. Ignoring all courtly manners and etiquette, she threw herself at the Fire Lord. Distantly, she heard the herald announce, "Avatar Aang and Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

_Aang_, her head whispered. She pulled back, smiling up at gold eyes, her heart tumbling when she saw the beginnings of a grin tugging at his lips. "Zuko! I'm getting married!"

For a split second, she saw something in his expression crack and then it was gone and she was rambling. Spilling the whole story of Aang's proposal. The Cave of Two Lovers. What Aang said and did... and her necklace. She touched the skin-warmed stone at her neck, turning to smile at Aang as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Isn't he the sweetest!"

Aang blushed at her praise, grinning down at her. Finally, Zuko seemed to find his voice—not that she blamed him for losing it when she greeted him with a geyser of words—saying, "May the fires of your love keep you happy and warm."**

Perfectly calm. Perfectly stated. Perfectly distant. Katara could feel her smile falter but Zuko was turning away, welcoming them back to the Fire Nation. He smiled, but Katara thought it looked a little forced. She scoffed internally at the thought. Zuko's smiles usually looked a little awkward—a little out of practice. She'd only managed to coax a real smile twice and a real laugh once. His eyes moved over her once more and her throat tightened. _Something_ was communicated but then he broke eye contact and was leading them into the palace. A distinct sense of disquiet settle on her and not for the first time she wondered if she made the right choice.

* * *

*John Greenleaf Whittier, "Maud Muller"- The full quote I'm referencing here is: "For of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these: 'It might have been.'"

** part of an Indian Wedding Blessing

AN: You would not _believe_ how many wedding blessings I looked at. This oneshot is actually only half of what I originally wrote. I decided I didn't like the second half. Correction, the only part I liked about the second half was Toph. She's awesome. Maybe some form of it will appear... This has been hanging on my hard drive for about two months. I've noticed that despite the fact that I'm a total Zutara fan, I seem to have a lot of Kataang writings... I use the excuse that I can't always escape the travesty of ATLA.


	12. There Was A Time

Zutara_100 word prompt #006: Past. Canon compliant. Yes.

* * *

**There Was A Time**

The afternoon was lazy, almost peaceful. Talks with the ambassadors from the different nations had gone well and they had adjourned for the afternoon, content to relax for the remainder of the day and resume discussions the following morning. Zuko had retired to his private gardens, only vaguely surprised to find them already occupied. Katara's middle son was calmly strolling the garden paths with his youngest daughter. A small frown tugged at his lips when he saw them, but the boy appeared to be behaving and his daughter was more than capable of defending herself. Her mother had made sure of that. Soft laughter drew his attention to the woman kneeling nearby, a cup of tea in her hand. She smiled, her blue eyes flashing amusement. "You don't need to worry so much, Zuko, my son is honorable."

He joined her at the pond's edge, accepting the tea she poured for him with a small nod. "I was not concerned. She's capable of taking care of herself."

Katara hummed. "No doubt Mai taught all her children shuriken-jutsu."

There was nothing to say to that and the two fell into silence, watching their children progress around the garden paths. Zuko liked silence. It provided him time to think and didn't require him to make effort keeping up with small talk. He glanced at the waterbender next to him. And Katara had always made him tongue-tied. "Where is Aang?"

Her lips thinned and her eyes dropped, but she answered cheerfully enough. "He is teaching Tenzin the ways of the Air Nomads."

He allowed himself a moment to study her before turning back to the pond to watch the turtle ducks paddle along the far edge. "It must have been disappointing to not have more benders."

"He has never said so."

They watched their children pass around a bend and Katara sighed into her teacup. "There was a time when I could have loved you."

Zuko choked on his tea, upsetting the cup and spilling the contents into his lap. He was thankful his robes were thick. Blue eyes glinted at him and a smile touched her lips. With a wave of her hand, she drew the spilled tea out of his robes and tossed it aside. "Really, Zuko, you shouldn't be so surprised."

A quick glance around revealed that they were still alone and he turned to her, meeting her eyes. They were still as blue as he remembered. It had been years since he'd truly looked at her. "You never said anything."

She shrugged, looking away with a slight frown. Her fingers flexed against the delicate teacup as she spoke, "What could I have said? _When_ could I have said it? The end of the war was so busy. Before I knew it, six years had passed and I was accepting a betrothal necklace from Aang." She paused, considering her words. "If I recall, you had married not even two years after the war."

He had. He remembered the day he made that decision. He remembered his uncle questioning the wisdom of it, but Zuko had been adamant. He'd needed stability and the Fire Sages had agreed. Eventually, Iroh had accept the decision, even if he hadn't necessarily agreed with it. Zuko took the opportunity to look away, concentrating on placing the teacup on the tray. "Politics."

She regarded him carefully before she nodded, her eyes growing distant at some memory. "Yes."

They let the silence envelop them, each lost in memories of the past, of their younger selves, when they were just Katara and Zuko—a watertribe peasant and an exiled prince. He turned to her, burnished gold eyes tracing familiar features, looking for the girl he'd once known in the woman now before him. "Are you...happy?"

Katara blinked, returning to the present, to the here-and-now, to the man Zuko was and leaving the boy he'd been in the past. She smiled a full smile, the same one that had sent his stomach tumbling and his heart racing in his younger years though the effect was dampened by the sheen of tears he saw in her eyes. "I am not unhappy, Zuko."

"That's not an answer."

"No," she murmured, "I suppose it's not. I will consider myself happy and that will be it." Blue eyes lingered on his face a moment before she turned away with a strange sense of finality. "It does not do to dwell on dreams."

"Katara—"

She interrupted, her gaze on the children that had reappeared on the path, "Your daughter has grown into a beautiful young woman. It seems she is one of the fortunate few who skip that whole awkward stage that plagued the rest of us."

He regarded the waterbender a moment longer, tearing his eyes away to watch his daughter. "Yes."

Perhaps it was time to let go. Whatever might have been—whatever _could_ have been was in the past. And that's where it would stay.

* * *

AN: Well, I'm pretty pleased with this. It's kind of bittersweet, I suppose. More bitter than sweet. Shame on my Zutara fangirl for writing two vaguely Kataang pieces in a row!

AN2: Okay, I should have probably said before, there is a quote many will recognize from Harry Potter. True, I realized it after I wrote it, but I'm pretty sure Rowling wasn't the first to think/say/write such a thing.


	13. The Better Part of Valor

Prompt: #038: Obsession

* * *

**The Better Part of Valor**

"Just keep walking." Zuko grabbed her arm, preventing her from turning. "Don't turn around."

Her head turned to look over her shoulder. "But Zuko—"

He gave her a sharp yank, causing her to stumble and forcing her to look at her feet. "Don't look. Pretend you didn't hear."

"But someone's calling me," Katara huffed.

Gold eyes glinted at her, expression impassive. "Do you recognize the voice?"

She frowned. "Well, no."

Zuko looked away, scanning the crowd ahead of them, never releasing her arm. "Then ignore him."

"But what if he needs help?"

She blushed at his sardonic look. "While I can appreciate your bleeding heart tendencies—having benefited from them several times in the past—that man is not distressed."

She unconsciously quickened her steps to match Zuko's suddenly brisk pace. "But why is he calling me then?"

"You trained the Avatar, you helped end the war, you're a Master Waterbender—of course you would gather fans."

"You did all those things too and they're not calling for you."

"I am wearing red while you, Sweetums, insisted on wearing your Water Tribe blue. Besides, they would not dare address their Fire Lord by his given name."

A joyous squeal suddenly erupted to their right, "Great Spirits, it's Zuko!"

As one, the crowd turned. Zuko flinched back, his steps faltering for the first time since Katara's name had been called. Katara laughed, raising an eyebrow at Zuko. "You were saying?"

"Shut up! Look for a way to escape."

"You can't run from your people."

"I can and I will. They're crazy."

Before Katara could respond, the crowd converged on them. Hands reached out—touching, grabbing, pulling—and voices rose in a chaotic din.

"I want to have your baby!"

"Marry me!"

"Does that tan go all over?"

"Fuck marriage! I just want to ride you."

"I've always liked exotic women."

"I touched him!"

"Agni, so tight and firm!"

"I bet you're flexible, want to try it out some time?"

"So many scars, I can play your personal healer—"

In the surge of the crowd Katara felt Zuko's hand slip away from her and she was suddenly alone, surrounded by men—and women—all touching and soliciting her. Panic set in as the clinging hands grew bolder and suddenly it wasn't just hands touching her. Katara screamed for Zuko and suddenly people were shouldered out of the way as Zuko charged through, scooping Katara up without pausing. The crowd roared in protest, but fell back when Zuko fell into a firebending stance and a wall of fire erupted between them. The wall of flame didn't last long, but Zuko used the seconds to disappear.

Zuko wove through the alleys and less crowded streets, putting as much distance between them and the fanatic crowd behind them as he could, before he paused in a darkened alley and sunk into the deep shadows. Finally, Zuko set Katara on her own feet as he leaned against the wall and caught his breath. Katara silently stayed in his loose embrace, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her face pressed into his chest. It was only when his thundering heartbeat slowed to a normal rate that she pulled away, letting her hands slide down to rest on his arms. Blue eyes evaluated his appearance, taking in his tousled hair and disheveled clothing. Her eyes narrowed and her hand lifted to trace a lipstain mark on his neck and cheek. They narrowed even further when she caught a hint of the lipstain on his lips. Apparently, Zuko had tried to rub it away. She raised her eyes to meet his gaze and allowed a lopsided smile, tapping a fingertip against his lower lip. "Well, I can't fault them for taste, how was the execution?"

Gold eyes darkened and his hands tightened on her hips. "Awful."

Katara let her hand fall to his shoulder, feigning a disappointed sigh. "I suppose you won't be replacing your healer any time soon, then."

Zuko paused, considering her in silence as his hands gripped her hips and drew her closer. "I may need a new palace healer."

Shock crossed her features and her hands slid down his shoulders, resting against his chest. She could feel the steady thrum of his heart beneath her fingers. "Why?"

His fingers flexed on her hips. He turned her, pressing her into the wood panel of a door at his back. "I was thinking the current healer would hold a different office."

Wide blue eyes gazed up at him and he heard her breath catch. Zuko leaned into her, eyes drifting from her eyes to her parted lips. He moved slowly, waiting for any sign of protest. He stopped a breath away, gold eyes meeting blue. Surprise, anxiety, and something else reflected back at him.

"Katara."

Her name was low and rough and it vibrated through her chest. A whimper escaped her and her eyes lidded as her chin rose a fraction. Zuko closed the distance, brushing a barely there kiss on her trembling lips. Katara's arms slid around him, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. She tugged and Zuko responded, his mouth coming down on hers, hot and demanding. Heat rushed through her, tingling her fingers and sending her heart racing. They parted with a gasp, eyes locking.

"Marry me?"

Katara's breath caught and her mouth worked soundlessly, searching for words, before stuttering, "You—I—"

Zuko pressed his forehead to hers and took an unsteady breath. "Please. Heal me?"

Tears filled her eyes. "Zuko. Of course I'll marry you."

To her surprise, instead of another enthusiastic kiss, he let his head fall to her shoulder and his arms tightened around her. A shudder shook his frame and she stroked his back, running her fingers through his hair and dancing them over the back of his neck. She barely heard him when he asked, "Really?"

Katara turned her head, kissing his temple. "Yes. I love you."

* * *

AN: Well, this has been on my hard drive for longer than I care to admit. I actually don't like it, but looking at it again I decided that it wasn't as bad as I first thought and I have nothing else to post right now.


End file.
